Throughout history and across cultural divisions, a variety of different ceremonies and memorials have been used to commemorate the death of a loved one. Indeed, ceremonies and memorials have become integral for helping the living cope with the death and for commemorating the loved one for future generations. For instance, traditional western ceremonies typically involve a funeral home visitation, a burial, and a wake, with the grave site being marked by a headstone. In the case of cremation, ashes are often placed in a sealed urn. For many historically significant individuals, their deaths are sometimes commemorated with a memorial, such as a statue, which is often dedicated years after that individual's death.
While traditional ceremonies and memorializations are without a doubt important, they do have several shortcomings. For instance, visitors have traditionally been required to be physically located at the ceremony or the memorial to view or reflect on the individual. If you are not physically present at the ceremony or the memorial, you cannot share in the achievements and memories associated with the individual. In the case of many ceremonies, the duration is limited to the actual time of the ceremony. Any reflection after the ceremony is limited to the memories of those who actually attended. A further shortcoming is the relatively limited scope of the commemoration. Visitations typically involve a eulogy and memories shared between the participants. Outside the spoken words of the visitors, however, little or no other memories are shared. In the case of traditional memorials, including headstones, urns, statues and the like, memories and messages are usually limited only to a few words etched in stone or on a plaque.
Typical tombstones and grave markers are formed from carved stone. Columbaria are buildings formed of traditional types of building materials. Unfortunately, these devices do not communicate an audio and visual communication from the deceased to the listener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,791 issued May 21, 1996 to Weiss teaches a monument with movable element. This prior art does not teach the video tombstone of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,014 issued Apr. 22, 1997 to Weiss teaches a columbarium structure comprising several niche units each of which has a door hingably attached to it, within which door, a rotatable element is rotatably mounted. This prior art does not teach the video tombstone of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,458 and 6,088,973 issued Dec. 28, 1999 and Jul. 18, 2000, respectively, both to Weiss, teach monument markers and columbaria with improved display indicia. This prior art does not teach the video tombstone of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,978 issued Jan. 22, 2002 to Mindrum teaches a method and apparatus for recording and presenting life stories. This system comprises a computer with database containing a great deal of information about the deceased on a memory chip, rather than provide a communication from the deceased which has been videotaped prior to passing away. Therefore, this prior art does not teach the video tombstone of the present invention either.